This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Rubbery polymers are used in manufacturing a wide variety of manufactured goods, including tires, hoses, power transmission belts, conveyor belts, windshield wiper blades, bellows and rolling lobes for air springs and the like. In many of these applications it is important for the rubbery polymer to exhibit good flex fatigue resistance to provide the product with a long service life as well as an array of additional physical properties and chemical characteristics. To attain the combination of properties needed in a specific application blends of two or more types of rubbers and a wide variety of rubber chemicals are typically utilized in modern rubber formulations.